


The Guys Are Talking Again

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are talking about their various conquests sending Bill down a stroll along memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guys Are Talking Again

The guys are talking about girls and sex again but Bill zones out, staring out of the window at the scenery flitting by.

“And, oh my God, Andrea was just...” Georg makes an exaggerated, high pitched sound. Reflected in the window pane, Bill can see his friend wriggle his eyebrows, a knowing smile flickering across Georg's face.  
He remembers Andrea; red curly hair, green eyes, a really pretty girl with sweet smile. Once at some inane party they had all been forced to go to, Bill had walked in on Georg and Andrea; sitting in some dark corner and French kissing as if their lives depended on it. He had stayed hidden in his corner, watching them for a little while. Andrea was a good kisser. She would nibble at Georg’s bottom lip, bite a little too. Bill smiles softly to himself – he likes to be bitten.

“Best head ever – definitely Doris!” Bill catches the vague shadow of some obscene gesture his brother makes and Georg and Gustav howl with laughter. Doris is notorious by now – at least within the group and a few elects from the crew. That girl had no shame at all and would go down on Tom any time and any place; having an audience only seemed to spur her on even more. Bill shifts lightly, feeling a tingle creeping down his spine when he remembers Doris on her knees in front of his twin, her head bobbing up and down in his lap and all the sounds and Tom’s face during it. Did he look like that, too?

“Call me old-fashioned, but the best sex was the one with Marlene,” Gustav says, a faint smile in his voice and Tom clicks his tongue derisively. Oh, her! Bill tries to recall what Gustav’s ex looked like. Apart from the fact that she was rather scatter-brained and untidy, quite in contrast to Gustav himself, he only remembers the way she smelled; perfume and washing powder, a little flowery, a little soapy. Gustav had been quite down for a bit when Marlene left...

Georg’s in stitches over something Tom said and Bill feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as well. Gustav’s elbow connecting with his ribs, jerks him out of his contemplations.

“Anything you’d like to add? Share a little personal experience maybe?” Gustav asks sweetly but Bill can hear the light teasing that laces the edges of the questions. Tom scoffs round the cigarette dangling from his lips and rolls his eyes heavenwards.

“Don’t tease my poor brother when you know exactly he has nothing to contribute in that department,” Tom says, not unkindly even though Bill detects that lightly patronizing tone his twin usually slips into when it comes to Bill and sex.

Bill smiles noncommittally, reaching for Tom’s cigarette pack and lighting one for himself. Watching the thin strand of smoke spiraling upwards, he thinks about Andrea and Doris and Marlene. Andrea made it hurt so good, had bitten his tongue almost bloody one time; Doris had only ever spread her legs for him and she had been a mind-blowing lay, even better than her blowjobs – Tom really had no idea what he had missed; and Gustav was right, the sex with Marlene had been one of the best; slow and lazy and nice, the way she had kissed him had made his toes curl.

“You know me,” Bill flashes the guys a disarming and sincere smile, “can’t really keep up with you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
